Ceronia
by FishyFried
Summary: [AU] - In which Zero falls for the school nurse. [Zero x OC]


A/N: Even though it's a college setting, Zero will still be a vampire in this fic. If you like Yuuki, this story may not be for you in the later chapters because I can't say I fancy her.

I don't watch the VK anime or even read it anymore. I just like Matsuri Hino's pretty characters.

This fic is rated **M**: meaning it will contain violence/sexual themes. =O.O=

* * *

Ceronia**  
**". . ._a__ Vampire Knight __Fanfic"__  
_By: FishyFried

Vampire Knight Matsuri Hino

Chapter One: Waking Is the Hardest Thing To Do

* * *

It getting was hot.

So _damn hot._

"Zero…," a soft voice cooed.

Her petite arms surrounded his neck and pulled him closer. She laid on top of him, her soft hands playing with his hair, twirling and curling silver strands between her fingers. He liked her hands, he liked their tenderness and he liked the way she stroked his hair. Not that he'd ever admit that.

She was so beautiful. One look was all it took to mesmerize him.

His entire body froze when he felt her lips touch his ear, her teeth digging softly on his earlobe as she nibbled the soft flesh. Little shivers went down his spine and his hands itched uncontrollably. He wanted to touch her so bad, to run his hands down her lithe figure, to-

She pulled him in and he inwardly moaned at the feeling of her tongue coaxing his mouth to open, forgetting all his prior thoughts. He would let her have her fun, let her think she was in control.

As Yagari once told him, always give your prey the advantage before you go in for the kill.

Her hand cupped his right cheek and their kiss began to pick up momentum with each passing moment. They dove further and further into a sea of bliss, until a sense of consciousness was lost, and every caress and every embrace was more natural than breathing. The feeling of her skin against his was like a dream and he could feel every shiver, every goose bump on her body.

He wanted nothing more than to push her down, right here right now, and force her to succumb to his lust. He needed to do more than just touch her and goddamn it, he could feel her hand teasing his erection through his boxers.

Finally, she was forced to break the kiss. She let out a soft moan as she writhed beneath him and that was all it took for Zero to snap.

She was caught off guard when he suddenly flipped her over, his hands placed on both sides of her head.

He had caught her.

_There is no escape._

Her sapphire eyes sparkled mischievously as her fingers traced the tattoo on the left side of his neck. "You look like you just captured a beast."

The silver haired man smirked as he tore off his shirt, revealing well-toned abs. "I did."

He tipped his head down and buried his face into the crook of her neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Finally, he gently sucked at the soft skin, determined to leave hickeys. She breath smelled of mint and her skin of berries and he had to say he quite liked the scent.

Using his skilled hands, he reached behind her and unclasped the hook to her lacy pink bra. He was left stunned at the sight of her, bared to him. Quickly, his lips rounded one of her breasts and his tongue swirled around the peak teasingly.

She was gasping, her hands reaching for his back, scratching and leaving her marks.

Without another word, she slid her legs around his waist and rapped herself around him. He hissed at the sudden contact - the sudden heat- between their bodies. He was hot and hard and he desperately _needed-_

"Zero," it came out from her mouth as a soft pant, music to his ears. "_Oh, Zero…"_

His hands grabbed the lace of her panties - the only remaining article of clothing she had left - and ripped them off, revealing her slender thighs and achingly wet core. He mercilessly plunged in two fingers, earning him a loud gasp.

Now completely naked, she eyed his pants warily before plunging her hand into his boxers, taking his arousal in her hand. She smiled seductively when he let out a low groan of pleasure.

"Nnnhn…Zero…" she whimpered, drunk on her own arousal, her hands tenderly stroking his cheeks.

The heat rose higher and higher each time she called his name, he felt his cock pulsing, about to explode.

Even an idiot could tell how bad she wanted it - how bad she wanted him. He could _feel_ how her body was so urgently responding to his caresses. And he'd be damned if he refused this woman now.

Her hands played at the hem of his boxers, tugging desperately - wanting to feel him bare skin to skin, but she was far too dazed to see if she had made any progress. A soft smile reached his hips and his hard thigh parted hers, making her squirm.

With a deft twist of his hips, he filled her with one hard thrust.

Sapphire eyes widened and air rushed from her lungs, leaving her grappling with the startling sensation of his abrupt penetration.

He slowly withdrew, making each second longer - almost agonizing - before plunging in ruthlessly again, earning him a soundless scream.

"Z-Zero… Please…" It came out as a hard pant.

The silver haired man gave her a teasing smile. He would have looked like he was completely in control, unaffected, if it weren't for his pounding heart and pouring sweat.

"Please what?" he demanded, slowly pulling himself out from her heat again.

Her hands roamed around his body wildly, first grabbing his hair and then his shoulders, leaving scratches anywhere she could get her hands on.

"Zero…" she was already at the edge and whimpering.

Said man leaned forward and took a pale pink nipple into his mouth and sucked harshly. His mind was swirling, her scent was intoxicating him…

"Zero!" Another moan. Or gasp. He couldn't tell anymore.

He quickened his speed and his name poured from her mouth like a broken litany.

"Zero…"

He felt heat. Her muscles clamped down on him and his vision blurred as orgasm crept on him.

"Zero…"

Ah, her voice. So sweet, so lovely. Like a song, a lullaby.

"Zero!"

Her voice grew urgent. Hoarse.

…Masculine?

"Zero!"

Ok, it was a completely different sound now.

"Zero, I said wake up!"

His eyes flew open.

Lilac eyes scanned his surroundings.

Blue walls and wooden floors.

He was in his…

Bedroom?

_What's going on?_

Sweat streamed from the side of his face and his eyes squinted at the bright sun shining from his window.

He froze. Blinked twice. Still not comprehending reality.

_Who was that girl?_

_What was that dream?_

He rubbed his temples. It was definitely a dream.

And it was going to be bothersome figuring out why he just had a wet dream about some girl he didn't even know.

"I've been calling you for ages, I can't believe you were still sleeping."

His head turned.

It was Yagari.

His _uncle_.

…Not the passionate woman from bef-

"Nice to know you were having wet dreams the day you start your second semester in college," Yagari retorted sarcastically, lighting a smoke. He had just woken up too. "Here I thought you were screaming from a nightmare, not from a mind blowing orgasm."

Zero looked down at his trousers.

His erection gave a new meaning to tall and strong.

He swiftly covered it was his blanket.

"Don't try to hide it, Zero. I can see it poking out from your boxers ten miles away."

Lovely.

His uncle hears his wet dreams and sees his morning wood.

Zero inwardly wanted to punch himself.

_It was a dream. Such a vivid dream._

"Your cat has been calling at you to feed her for forever now," Yagari yawned and stretched his arms out.

Lying at the foot of his bed was Zero's cat, White Lily. She was quite a beautiful creature, dazzling long white fur and sparkly sapphire eyes. She had stopped purring to be fed when her master woke abruptly from his dream.

Yagari took a drag from his smoke. "So tell me who the woman was. If she had you moaning in a dream then I can already imagine how she'll man handle you in real life." He scratched his chin in deep thought. "Is it that strawberry blonde girl from your anatomy class? Or maybe that stoic one with the ponytails? It's not Yuuki, I know that for sure. Who else do you associate with? Oh my god, is it-"

"I'm going to the bathroom," Zero interrupted, an annoyed look on his face as he walked past his prying uncle.

His uncle was great.

_Some_ of the time.

He lived with Yagari since he was ten and his parents long dead and before he knew it, he was attending the college where Yagari was the professor of ethics. The man didn't care about Zero's grades, his feelings or what porn mags he hid under his bed. All Yagari cared about was what girls Zero was banging at school and if he could 'get some' in too.

Zero inwardly sighed as he shut the bathroom door behind him, running a hand through his tousled bed hair.

Today really was a busy day. In fact, it was the first day of the second semester at Cross University. Whoever that woman in his dream was, he'd have to figure it out later.

Honestly, he hated first days. First days meant new people - there were bound to be idiots that decided to transfer halfway through the year to their school. He would probably be regarded the same way as usual, curious stares and wide eyes. Silver hair and lilac colored eyes weren't a common sight.

For humans, at least.

Actually he was pretty sure it wasn't common among vampires either.

He shrugged, stepping into the shower and slowly turning the water from mildly warm to blistering cold. He didn't have time to enjoy a morning shower, he had a raging hard on to take care of.

He thought other thoughts. Less stimulating ones. Thoughts that didn't fuel his arousal.

_But she felt so familiar. As if I knew her._

Shaking his head, he directed his train of thought towards school. Did he do this homework? He couldn't remember. Did he finish that semester long report? Maybe? Did any of his classes change? He hoped that he would have better classmates - at least, anybody in his class would do but Kaname Kuran, the damn elitist. Kuran may be the president of student council but that didn't give him the right to-

His bathroom door burst open.

Yagari stepped in with a blank expression, completely unashamed that he just barged in his nephew's shower.

Zero gave him an incredulous look. "What the fuck are you doing, Yagari?"

The older man raised a brow. "I don't see you making any move to cover up."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't barge in like a fool."

Yagari chuckled lightly before growing serious.

"When was the last time you had blood?" he asked sternly.

Zero inwardly rolled his eyes. His uncle asked him this question every month. "Two week ago. Why?"

"Mating season is rolling around and you're getting to the age," Yagari explained, shrugging as if it was no big deal. "Just don't want you attacking a human and draining them dry when your head is in heat."

"What mating season? How would you know?" Zero asked, turning off the shower head. His erection wasn't completely down but he was running low on time.

He had never heard about vampires going into heat and he was pretty sure his uncle was making it up to get him to get some blood into his system before he imploded.

Yagari crossed his arms. "Because I'm a damn blood sucker too and believe it or not, your aunt and I met during mating season and we spent every waking moment screwing each other. Mating season is when your instincts override your mind and find the woman that will bear you the best kids. It's irresistible when you find the right soul."

"The right… soul?" Zero almost laughed. Almost.

Yagari waved his hand impatiently. "You'll understand. You're still young but you're reaching that age where you want to find a mate and settle down and hump each other for babies. Just don't do it in my house. Just because we're a family of blood suckers doesn't mean I want little ones running around."

Zero sighed again. He couldn't tell if his uncle was being sarcastic or cracking a joke. He would have loved to ask his beloved aunt whether or not her husband was lying but the poor woman had gotten in a car accident years ago.

"Don't worry, uncle. I don't need a mate." He was serious. He hated drinking blood from humans. They were just too weak - too likely to die.

There was a pause.

Yagari pulled out another cigarette. "Yeah, I guess not. Who needs a mate when you have wet dreams at your age."

"Alright I'm leaving now," Zero groaned, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

He wanted to leave as soon as possible. His uncle was just too much to handle in the morning.

As he turned to leave he heard Yagari holler from the bathroom, "Oh, Zero, I forgot to tell you. Kaien sent an email to all the faculty last week. Students have some orientation to attend or something. It's at 8am, you better hurry."

Zero was just about to retort before he heard another, "And don't you dare think of skipping. I have to go give a speech of introduction as the ethics professor so if I don't see you there you can kiss dinner goodbye this entire week."

He wanted to yell back and say that he was the one who did most of the cooking since Yagari set fire to anything he set his hands on but there was no point.

Glancing at the small digital clock on the nightstand next to his bed that read 7:33am he knew he didn't have much time.

Slamming his closet open, Zero quickly grabbed a white long-sleeved button up shirt and black jeans. It was January and freezing cold but he had an affinity with cold weather so he would probably live through the day.

He quickly headed to the kitchen and grabbed a toast that was apparently already made. He stared at it in utter shock.

Yagari cooking? Well, making toast wasn't considered cooking but still… Yagari? Not burning something? Absolutely amazing.

Moving along with the toast held between his teeth, Zero slid into his shoes, grabbed his bag and checked the clock one last time.

7:46am.

He was making good time.

Grabbing his keys, Zero headed towards the front door. Just before he left, he leaned down towards White Lily who had followed him to the front door and stroked the fur around her ears, a soft smile playing at his lips.

Unbeknownst to him, Yagari had finished brushing his teeth and witnessed the scene upon his exit of the bathroom.

"You and that cat," he sighed, wandering into the kitchen.

Zero glared at him almost immediately. White Lily mimicked her master's motions by narrowing her dark blue eyes at the older man.

"You're going to be late, uncle."

Yagari yawned again, not really caring. "Kaien will figure out some excuse for me for being late. You should go- Hey! Is that my toast?"

"You made this?" Zero stared at the toast. Not the best taste but at least it wasn't burned.

"Who else lives in this house besides me and you?" Yagari demanded angrily.

Zero shrugged, opening the front door. "It tastes horrible. Now bye."

The silver haired teen quickly closed the door behind him, leaving a fuming Yagari.

"Damn brat!"

White Lily watched her older master make a bunch of weird gestures with her curious blue eyes. She wasn't sure what the man was trying to do when he stuck his middle finger out at the door but she did know that her younger master had made him mad again this morning.

Moving elegantly across the living room, she made her way to Zero's room. With a graceful leap, she landed in Zero's bed. It smelled of faint cologne and cinnamon hair conditioner.

But there was another scent.

Now, it wasn't the first time she smelt her younger master's arousal. She was a wise cat, the cat of vampires - she knew when her young master was aroused and she was always sure to stay clear of his room when he was busy with his, uhm… duties.

But this scent was something else entirely. She couldn't quite put her paws on it…

Shrugging in her own cat-like way, White Lily curled herself into a small ball and began to enjoy her nap.

* * *

"And as we all know, a new semester is starting and I expect each and every one of you to do your best. Always work hard and you will be rewarded, if you every need anything…"

Zero tuned the rest of Kaien's speech out.

Since when did colleges have classroom orientations?

They were fucking college students. Grown adults. They didn't need to be herded into the lecture hall like cattle and lined up to listen to some inspiration school speech from probably the most immature school director in history.

Beside him was his classmate and perhaps even friend, Kaito Takamiya. The brunette was wearing a thick brown overcoat and was busy yawning repeatedly, obviously not listening either.

"I don't see why they make us do this," Kaito sighed, scratching his ear. "I swear, Cross is just bored. He's probably going to make us listen to how he established Cross University and why it was named after him."

"Probably," Zero admitted.

There was a pause. Both pretended to listen to Kaien's speech that had moved to a new topic. Something about how he loved each and every student and that nobody should be fighting on campus.

"Say…," Kaito murmured, "I heard there was a new nurse that replaced the old man. He sprained his back and just decided to retire."

Zero didn't reply. He wasn't interested in new nurses. He didn't even know the last nurse was an old man, never had to go to the nurse's office anyways. Never got injured, being a vampire and all.

"Don't you know what that means, Zero?"

Still no reply.

Kaito gapped. "Zero. It's a female nurse."

The silver haired man raised a brow. "So?"

"Are you gay or something , man? Hello? Female nurse? C'mon, we're college students, try to think nasty."

Zero inwardly grimaced.

He had plenty of 'nasty' thoughts. Dreams, rather. Wet ones. Extremely vivid wet dreams.

"She's a bombshell," Kaito continued. "Heard Ichijou talking about it earlier with his grandpa who's on the school board. She apparently just got her nursing license or something, just finished some internship. Don't you know what that means, Zero?"

No, he didn't. So he stared at Kaito like the man was crazy.

"God, for someone so popular with the ladies, you're an absolute idiot. I swear, they only like you cause you're tall, cold and unapproachable. Look at me! I'm so nice and I always-"

"You always make some sarcastic retort and threaten girls to buy you video games that you don't have the money for," Zero finished for him. "That could be your problem, Kaito."

The brunette scoffed. "Well, it's not like you're much of a gentleman. Whatever, I got my eyes on that new nurse now. Haven't seen her yet but it's every man's fantasy to be fondled by a beauty in the nurse's office."

Zero smirked. "That's your fantasy, don't stick all men into your degrading categories."

"Fine, what's your sexual fantasy then?"

"I really don't want to talk about sexual fantasies with you, Kaito."

"No homo, bro."

Zero sighed. "No."

He would rather die than tell Kaito he had a mind blowing wet dream and orgasm about a girl he didn't know.

The orientation was taking too long and his mind wandered.

He tried to recall what the girl from his dreams had looked like.

A small, heart shaped face. When her eyes fluttered open, he saw brilliant sapphire eyes. Her lips were like heated velvet against his skin. He remembered her slim, lithe figure - she wasn't too skinny and her skin was smooth. Hands so gentle, so soft that he melted immediately under her touch.

Her name. Goddamn it, what was her name?

"And so, I would like to announce the new nurse taking over this semester at Cross University."

Beside him, Kaito jerked awake, his eyes wide. "Dude, this is it! She's at the orientation!"

He looked up at the stage as well.

A dark haired woman, slender, wearing a white overcoat and high heels, probably early twenties walked up to the microphone.

Zero's body froze.

"My name is Leila Sagami. I'll be in charge of the nurse's office this semester." Her voice was light, clear as a bell.

Yet it stuck Zero like a thousand knives. A thousand sharp and piercing knives.

"Dude, she's hot. A bit too tall for my taste, but she's got a nice bust and- Whoa dude, are you okay?"

He blinked, snapped out of his reverie. "Y-Yeah."

Kaito stared at him in confusion but didn't press on. His attention was almost immediately directed back at the nurse making her introduction.

But Zero couldn't hear anything else.

His eyes focused hers.

Sapphire blue. Deep blue. Dark blue.

_Just like the dream._

His heart pounded wildly.

She was pale, not as pale as him, but still white. Her hair was long and straight, it was pulled back into a loose ponytail that reached to the middle of her back. And like Kaito said, she was above the average female height, only a few inches shorter than him probably.

But it didn't make sense.

He hadn't even met the woman before. Why would he… dream about her?

Before he knew it, she had finished her introduction and stepped off the stage. Her black hair swaying as she walked down the steps.

Almost immediately, his body relaxed and his heart rate slowed down into a calmer beat.

"What's up, man?" Kaito asked beside him worriedly. "New nurse not your type? No one's asking you to feel her up or something, calm down."

Zero ignored the brunette and ran his hand through his messy silver bangs. He had a lot to think about. He didn't know if there was a connection between the new nurse and his dream and he sure hoped it wasn't anything related to him being a vampire because that could put them both in danger.

He had abnormal self-control when it came to blood consumption but it wasn't because he was talented or patient, it was merely because he hated drinking human blood. He could go on weeks, maybe even a month, without blood in his system. Although he would be damn exhausted without it.

A few more teachers came up to the stage and gave a small five minute lecture, Yagari included, and the orientation was over, much to Zero's relief.

Zero was about to head to his classroom when he heard a light voice call his name. Turning his head, he saw a flash of brown hair.

He grimaced.

Yuuki.

His _ex-_girlfriend.

Also a vampire, he might add.

Who happened to be dating the person he hated most. The elitist bastard, Kuran. Who _also_ happened to be a filthy bloodsucker.

She ran up to him happily, wearing her usual long sleeved jacket and black mini skirt.

"Hi, Zero!" she chirped lightly.

She never failed to surprise him. Of course she could act all innocent and friendly when she was the one who broke it off with him first. She broke up with him for the richer, pure blooded, elitist fucking bastard.

"Don't look so mad, Zero. That ugly scowl of yours hurts my feelings."

He inwardly groaned. They were going to talk about feelings now? Because he sure as hell had a lot to-

"I just wanted to ask you how you were doing," Yuuki told him quietly.

To Zero, that meant 'how are you coping with our break up now that you can't drink my blood anymore?'

Yuuki had always been his healthier alternative. Better do it with a vampire than with a human in the heat of the moment. It wasn't significantly healthier but at least Yuuki didn't die or pass out whenever he drank her blood.

The loss of his blood supply should have affected his life somehow but he was making do for the month.

The only thing he missed was sex.

_Yeah! _Maybe that's why he was having crazy dreams! Because he was deprived of _sex._

He wasn't ashamed to admit it. He may be a cold, stoic bastard but he was still a man that needed good sex every once in a while.

A man that very desperately wanted to justify his strange dreams.

Reminder to self to find a nice girl when the weekend finally rolls around.

"I'm fine," he retorted firmly. He wouldn't let Yuuki worry about him. Not when they weren't even dating.

But Yuuki was having none of that. The brunette grabbed his hand before he could turn away.

"I know you hate Kaname but I just wanted you to know that if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask me or him. We're all the same and when it comes down to it, we'll be there to help y-"

"I said I'm fine," he snapped, jerking his hand out of hers.

Ignoring her protests, he marched to his first class, biology. It was supposed to start at ten and it was already 9:50, Yuuki had delayed him enough.

To any normal person walking past him, they would have said that Zero Kiryuu was brooding. But not Kaito. Who had the fortune of being in Zero's first class.

Zero groaned at the thought of having to deal with Kaito every morning during their first class together.

"Zero, over here!" he called as soon as Zero slid the door open.

He complied and walked over quietly to sit down next to Kaito. It was hard to say 'no' loud enough for the deaf brunette to hear and actually obey.

"Glad to you're feeling better, man."

Zero nodded, his face still expressionless. "Yep."

"So, what do you think about the new nurse? I wanted to ask you early but you had this face that looked like some ghost had grabbed your dick."

A pause. Zero disregarded Kaito's last comment.

"She seems normal," he murmured quietly.

_Normal enough to give me god damn wet dreams._

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Figures you'd be uninterested. That's fine, though. Less competition for me."

"What makes you think she'd ever like a spoiled brat like you?" Zero questioned skeptically.

"I'll have you know," Kaito announced. "I'm a major lady killer with the older ones. They can't resist my charm."

Zero wanted to scoff but before he could, a voice came from the intercom, interrupting their conversation.

"**Zero Kiryuu, please come to the nurse's office."**

It was a female voice.

The way she said his name.

A shiver jolted through his spine.

_There is no mistake._

The classroom was silent. Heads turned to look at Zero.

Beside him, Kaito groaned jealously, burying his head into his hands.

"Damn it, Zero. You just said you weren't interested and you beat me to the nurse's office already?"

* * *

First VK fic. Don't kill me ;-;!

Please leave a review, they would be so appreciated I think I'd e-bake you a cake!

~FishyFried


End file.
